Forbidden Fruit
by Strawberry-Gashes-x
Summary: An angsty little oneshot from Light/Kira's point of view. Light x L. Lime, language and slight violence so be warned.


**Forbidden Fruit**

**A/N:** So, this is my first Death Note fan fiction. Just meant to be an angsty little Light/Kira x L oneshot with a bit of lime, no actual plot to it.

Probably OOC and some of the situations might be wrong since I haven't finished watching it I got up to the episode where L and Light were in the rain talking – I couldn't continue watching and see L die! Aha I'm too soft. So if I get something wrong just pretend it happened…Kinda rushed the ending aswell.

I suppose its set when Light regains his memories and prepares his plan to kill L.

ALSO, since there's tons of Death Note fanfictions I don't know if anyone else has used the forbidden fruit idea, so if my fanfiction looks similar I apologise.

_Text in italics means thoughts, if you didnt know._

Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames will be deleted/ignored.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note

**Warning: **Boys getting jiggy with other boys...sorta, don't read if you dont like. Slight violence. Language.

* * *

**Light/Kira**

I stepped into investigation headquarters. The heady scent of 'L's' confectionaries hung in the warm air – it was sickening, watching him shovel that sugary garbage into his naïve confrontational mouth then savour it like some god given gift.

But, who knows how long that will last?

How tempting it is to laugh, but I can't reveal myself yet, I need to keep this façade 'till you're gone L.

I begin walking over to the 'master detective' I run my hands through my hair; it's soft, like silk; just how a god's should be.

A god should have a god like appearance.

He should look inspirational for the people – the people who deserve it.

Evil beings should be forced to endure a sight as gruesome as themselves - L, perhaps? Ha, yes, L.

We are total opposites.

I'm Kira the one who will bring salvation to their souls and lead them towards the light, the new world, my world.

You would let those filthy beings corrupt us all, given the chance.

I am providing true justice, yours is a lie.

I sit on the uncomfortably rigid chair; I rake my eyes across L's form. He's thin, just a little bit more than me. I've never really had a good look at my rival, usually when I look at him intently it's just to gauge his reaction, figure out his next move, outsmart him, or he'll try to outsmart me, right L?

I narrow my eyes slightly.

"Ryuuzaki" my voice is soft; my emotions are undistinguishable as I lean towards him.

"Hai? Light-kun" his voice has a velvety texture, like gravel, exactly how old is he? Ahh so many questions will be left unanswered once you're gone L.

I rest my face in my hands, gazing at the computer screen, trying to appear disinterested.

"You really shouldn't eat so much candy-" pausing slightly for effect, "-It could be the death of you" I stare at him from the corner of my eye, challenging him.

L spun around; forgetting the strawberry laden with frosting he'd been nibbling on; just the smell of it forced me to gag. The motion didn't put him off balance – Honestly how can anybody sit like that?

"Thank you for the concern Light-kun but I believe Kira is a bigger threat than my strawberry cake" his eyes locked on my face, calculating; he accepted my challenge.

I turned to face him, lowering my head to his level; I close my eyes, my chestnut hair flowing around my face and the whisper of a smile on my lips

"Higuchi's been captured; a second Kira is just theory, a speculation with no verification." Is he trying to trick me? "This investigation is pointless."

I raise my hand so the palm is facing upwards, fingers curled in an arch with the exception of the thumb and index finger; a message, a silent physical message of - give up.

L's unresponsive, as usual he won't let that wall of indifference he built around him be penetrated, a smart move L, but not smart enough.

I snap open my eyes.

"That's why we investigate, Light-kun, to test my theory. Only Kira would disagree, because Kira doesn't want to be discovered, it would ruin their plans, right, Light-kun?" L drawled in his usual monotone voice, thumb resting on the bottom of his lip – what a filthy habit, but there was something else…L was smug!?

Chikusho!

"Saa, I think Kira would agree, I think Kira would investigate to find out about those opposing him so that he can pass judgement, Kira isn't a force to be reckoned with, Ryuuzaki"

No answer.

Sighing I pick up an apple from the wicker basket on the coffee table and sit back on that unbearable chair – shame the death note doesn't work on inanimate objects.

Apples…they're considered the forbidden fruit, ironic isn't it? That the god of the new world would eat something considered sinful, ah well, that legend won't exist in my world.

I roll it around in my palm before taking a bite out of the blood red skin; the flesh is sweet, too sweet. All the while L's watching me.

That's it; let your last thoughts be me, L.

Looking around the investigation room it was quiet; since it was early in the morning nobody had shown up yet apart from a jumpy Matsuda and Watari.

So funny, watching these idiots – apart from my father, search for this imaginary Kira, I suppose you could compare me to a puppet master, ha, pulling all the strings without the little puppets realising.

I find my eyes travelling back to L.

I said earlier L was gruesome, which is true, in a way. He can be attractive; his back can twist into the perfect curve, his skin is like porcelain and his raven hair contrasts beautifully with his skin.

"Light-kun?"

His voice is velvety and without malice – that could be because he needs to hide his emotions, I don't really care, I already know your every move.

L's wit and power of deduction and insight are an attractive quality; he's the only one I can have an intelligent conversation with. Even though it's more of a battle, a battle I will win and L will lose, shamefully.

Ah that's the other reason L is attractive. He has power, the police force and public look up to him as a hero – how good it would feel to dominate him, to watch him beg under Kira's control…

_His lithe body arched upwards, coated in a thin sheen of sweat, his delicate fingers curled, gripping the sheets_

"_Light-kun" his warm breath ghosted against my neck; strawberries… a shiver ran down my spine_

"_Ryuuzaki"_

_My tongue swirled around a pink nipple. His body trembled. I nipped at the rosy flesh with sharp, white incisors_

"_Ah…!"_

_Strawberries…strawberries and cream with a hint of salt and pheromones; L._

"_Light!"_

_Hot…so hot._

"_Light-kun!"_

_Scream! Scream my name L!_

_Rolling my hips I marvel at the tight convulsing muscle against me, the slight trickle of thick blood rolling down L's milky thigh_

"_Light-kun!"_

_So hot…Scream L! Let me dominate you! Give in to me L, give in!_

_The pace is fast. A vortex of pleasure, pleasure and pain._

_Thrusting quickly, hard, deep, I've become animalistic and wild._

"_Light-kun!"_

_Beg L, beg!_

"_Light-kun"_

_Harder! Deeper! Faster!_

"_Light-kun!"_

_Yes L! Let me hear the desperation in your voice! Let me hear your want, your want for Kira!_

_Ah I can feel the shadows engulfing me, that wonderful feeling of blood lust, the scarlet curtain across my eyes; L's screams are like music, feeding my passion._

_I bite down hard on his supple lips; a delicious metallic liquid slips down my throat._

_Strawberries…_

"_Ah…Light-kun!"_

_Beautiful…covered in blood, panting, giving in to Kira and, letting his body become a toy._

_So hot…Can't hold on much longer…hot…_

"_Light-kun!"…_

BAM, a vicious pain attacked my cheek

"What the-!"

I'm sprawled out across the floor, grabbing at my poor face with one hand.

Eh? Seems I had unconsciously ripped the apple to shreds...It's taste caused my mouth to water. How would you taste L? Coated in your own blood...

I send a cold glare at my attacker - ignoring the thoughts that threatened to appear in my head; L that bastard he was standing there, watching me through owlish eyes like he hadn't just attacked me for no reason!

"Sorry Light-kun-" No you're not, bastard.

He tottered towards the couch, perched himself on a cushion and unceremoniously started to gobble his sweets

"But I have been calling your name for the past 10 minutes, which only increases my suspicion of you being Kira by 4 percent"

Instead of L's words registering I noticed my breathing was erratic, I was perspiring and my trousers were tight and what's worse, L was the cause; Shit.

Gracefully I picked myself up from the floor, making sure L couldn't see my small dilemma.

"As much as I'd like to hear your 'Light is Kira' theory, again, I'm going to the bathroom, try not to rot your brain with all that sugar while I'm gone"

One of my hands was tucked in the fabric of my pocket at the other performed a callous gesture of a wave while I exited the room.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Light hastily flung himself into the bathroom.

He leaned against the cabinet of sinks, staring deeply at his reflection.

His panting was shallow, the sound echoed against the chrome walls. Sweat covered his brow; he made a quick move to wipe it away. His clothes were lined with creases.

Light could feel the growing pressure, the building want. He hesitantly touched the swelling which elicited a moan from the depths of his throat, but drew away almost immediately, eyes narrowing at his own reflection.

"I won't give in to you L" he hissed, his voice laced with malevolence like poison lining a beaker.

The door to the bathrooms quietly swung open.

L unhurriedly travelled towards Light, his body swaying from side to side as he walked.

"Are you alright?" L's voice was emotionless, but if you listened hard enough you could hear the slight tinge of concern

Light's body trembled with uncontrolled fury

"Saa…am I alright?"

Light grabbed L's wrist in a vice like grip, his fingernails made slight indentations on L's skin.

"I don't know L, why don't you tell me?"

Light quickly pinned L up against the counter, so far L's demeanour hadn't changed apart from the slight increase in his breathing, Light on the other hand was smirking like a Cheshire cat. His eyes betrayed him most of all, they screamed rage and desire.

"Let go. Yagami-kun" L's voice remained calm and collected.

"You don't want that L. Look at you"

Light's thigh forced L's legs apart, his chest pressed up against the older detectives

L let out a throaty gasp; he could feel every contour of Light's body fit against his own

Light's mouth nipped at the tantalizing flesh of L's ear

"I can see it in your eyes" Lights voice was hoarse, the tingle of his hot breath caused L to shudder.

"_No…I can't let my guard down" _L recited the phrase over and over in his head like a holy mantra contrasting with the sinful images Light had given him; Him. L. The great detective sprawled out on the freezing floor of the bathroom, asking…no pleading for Light to take him.

"Ah!"

L arched against Light as the teenager's skilled fingers travelled up his stomach, coupled with Light's butterfly kisses across his jaw, L felt like he was in heaven.

He had given himself over to temptation.

Light clasped L's jaw in his fingers. Staring into the detectives usually glazed eyes he saw passion, want and desire mingling in a display of fireworks.

Light joined their lips; the perfect fit.

They began their quest for dominance.

"Ah!"

Light won.

His tongue danced with L, tasting the flavour of his mouth.

_Strawberries…_

"_I'm going to enjoy this game, L." _Light thought as the detective allowed himself to be lowered to the floor…

"Ah…L-Light-kun" screamed L as Light rocked his hips against him.

Light smirked, his face mere inches from L's.

"Call me Kira" he breathed against the detectives' lips.

L's throat tightened, he produced some sort of straggled mewl.

The game had begun.

L was too far gone to care.

And as Light licked the scarlet liquid from a struggling L's neck he thought; _"Instead of apples, strawberries should be the forbidden fruit"_


End file.
